Castle
by SlicedPears
Summary: Cora forces Regina to drink a potion which steals her memories and turns every familiar face into that of her worst nightmare. Will Cora get the docile, obedient daughter she seeks or will Regina refuse to break? The Charmings, especially Snow, must confront the uncomfortable reality that life is not written in black and white.
1. Chapter 1

Hello! I am new to writing fanfic so please let me know what you think. I read a LOT of fanfic and I kept searching for specific storylines that apparently no one has written about yet. I really wanted to read this story, so I HAD to write it, or at least try. I think I'm going to keep going with this. Please let me know what you think!

Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon a Time or the characters in any way. I may or may not choose to add some OCs which would qualify as mine, but as of now I own nothing. Got it? Cool.

Regina stumbled backward, the force from her mother's strike throbbing through her cheek and reverberating off of the mausoleum walls. Tears threatened to spring to her eyes, but she harshly willed them away, clutching her cheek and turning her dark glare to Cora. Her mother. Her critic. Her enemy. Her sculptor. A grin snaked its way to Regina's face, as she reflected on her mother's oh so peasant-like reaction to her daughter's 'misbehavior'. Years of lessons imposed on Regina, and it seems her mother could stand to listen to a few more herself.

"You idiot girl! I have spent decades of my life_ helping_ you. And you're too stupid to benefit from any of it!"

"I don't care what you say, mother, I'm not a child anymore. You can't make me behave with scare tactics and a few harsh words." Regina growled, her rough voice exposing the pain her words tried to hide.

Cora stilled, staring deep into her daughter's eyes, trying to find a weakness, an insecurity, to exploit. It just didn't make sense to her. The whole town turned its back on her daughter the second suspicion was cast upon her, and all Regina could do was sit there and take it without an ounce of vengeance glimmering in her eyes. It appears after all this time, Regina had finally quieted the need for revenge in her life. _What bad timing_, she mused, watching as her daughter's eyes glanced behind her, to the locked door of the vault. Awaiting an opening or perhaps even a heroic rescue team. What a foolish, naive girl! You'd think that after all of her hard work, all of her lessons and heartbreak, that Regina would have learned the dependable cruelty of life.

"I think, for once, my dear, that you're right." Cora conceded, turning her back and striding over to the armoire of her belongings. At least her daughter's ridiculous sentimentality had given her this one advantage. She had all of her spell books and potions necessary to do what needed to be done. To teach her daughter life's lesson again, and this time make it stick.

Regina watched with bated breath as her mother's hands ghosted over her spell books. The scared little girl deep inside of her flinched at the sight, remembering all too well the pain her mother's magic had brought upon her. The grown woman, however, hardened her resolve and she began to summon her magic, desperately willing the power stripping potion that her mother had slipped her would wear off or be too weak to control her power if she focused hard enough. Quickly, she could feel the vein in the center of her forehead pulsing with her efforts. A gasp left her body when she felt a tiny spark on the tip of her fingertips, a sign that her magic was still with her. A chance to escape whatever torture her mother had planned for her.

Cora glanced back, sensing the blimp of power, but turned away again, unconcerned. She only needed a few more moments, and the potion was guaranteed to last at least another half hour, which gave her enough time to locate _it_: the more important potion, the solution to her problem. It was of her own creation, and she guarded it jealousy back in the Enchanted Forest, to prevent tricksters like Rumplestiltskin from catching wind of it. After all, it's important to keep some cards up your sleeve as a safeguard in case friends turn into foes_. Like her own daughter, for instance, _Cora thought bitterly. She had only used this potion once before, but it had done the job rather efficiently. It would make her daughter trust her again, she was sure of it. First of all, it would wipe the last 35 years of Regina's memories. A process which was regrettably very painful, but a small price to pay to get her daughter back. More importantly, it would turn all of her so called friends into her worst nightmare, leaving Cora as the only one to turn to. It would turn her headstrong daughter's mind against her, ripping at the seams of her defiance and will power until only obedience remained. Perhaps she should have done this sooner; she could have avoided a few decades of misfortune. _Oh well, better late than never_. The purpose of the potion was to return the drinker to a state of mind of Cora's desire and create in her a savior, as the only one not the embodiment of their worst fears. She already had most of it set up, as it was deceptively simple to make. The downside was that it had to be willingly consumed, which could pose a problem. Nothing a little violence couldn't handle, Cora thought gleefully, shaking the potion bottle and conjuring up a few lovely scenarios in her mind.

Finally, she faced her daughter, who after 4 minutes of deep concentration had only managed a steady flow of sparks within her fingers and the beginnings of a nosebleed. _Poor babe_. Showing concern would only be met with contempt right now, but maybe in a few minutes she could dote on her like a mother should.

"Dear, I'm afraid you're only hurting yourself."

"Better me than you."

"I seem to recall another conversation that went like this, right my dear? A certain castle, a certain potion which you drank to spite me. Care to do it again?" Cora smiled, holding out the potion invitingly.

Regina opened her eyes and said with as much vehemence as she could "_I hate you, _mother"

Cora's smiled dimmed. "I know, dear. This might help with that. Wouldn't it be grand, to feel as if the last few years hadn't happened? As if you were still a young girl who looked to her mother for all the answers?"

"Is that what it does? Really? Do you honestly think I would ever drink that willingly? I was trapped! I was depressed and alone! I still hated you then, I just couldn't vocalize it because I was so god damn afraid of you! You're insane if you think I'd ever want to return to that time in my life."

"Drink the potion, Regina. This is the last time I ask nicely."

"Do whatever you want to me. You won't break me. Not this time." Regina vowed, prepared to endure rooms with walls that close in, magic ripping throughout her muscles, and any number of her childhood traumas. She refused to let that woman hold power over her. Regina was in charge of her fear now. She was in charge.

"I'm sorry, my love. I gave you a chance, you can't say I didn't."

Regina nodded, closing her eyes, and waiting for her mother's magic to slither across her skin, as it always started. Instead, she was met with a whoosh of air and the clumsiness of a clan of Charmings descending upon her.

"What was that?" "Where are we?" "Is everyone okay?" "Mom?"

Popping her eyes open, Regina was greeted with sweet, warm brown eyes staring straight at her. "Henry!" She shouted, thrilled to see his eyes on her for the first time in weeks, despite the circumstances. Her joy quickly dissipated when the unpleasant members of the Charming family leaped in front of him, blocking her view but not before she saw sweetness turn to fury. A fury matched in his biological mother and grandparents.

"What did you do, Regina? Why are we here?" Emma, the savior and the better mother according to Henry and, well, everyone, demanded.

"Of course, you'd blame this on me, Miss Swan! Did it ever occur to you that I might also be a victim in this situation?"

"Fat chance of that. When have you ever been a victim? You're too much of a cold-hearted bitch." Emma replied, her voice firm, convinced of her guilt. Regina opened her mouth to spew a hateful, wicked retort before she heard a familiar furious voice chime in "You're the Evil Queen and you'll never change!"

Her mouth snapped shut, stung by her son's condemnation.

"Well done, Henry. What an inspired thing to say- truly!" Cora crowed, finally making her presence known to the Charmings, sauntering forward and yanking Henry towards her. As soon as her fingertips touched his arm, a tell-tale purple glow encased the two, causing the three Charmings who surged forward to be blasted back, knocking themselves into Regina and landing in a heap on the tile floor, spiderweb cracks erupting beneath them.

"Just when I thought I wouldn't get a word in edgewise between those bickering children, you go and say exactly what I was thinking! Truly a blessed child, my dear." Cora explained, chuckling as Henry tried with all his might to pull away.

"Get your hands off of him, mother." Regina commanded with a wavering voice as she lifted herself off of the ground with the elegance of a queen and the confidence of a mother scorned.

One hand still clutching Henry's vest, Cora assumed the typical Rumpelstiltskin pose and trilled "Want to make a deal, dearie?" The smugness descending from her smile was enough to choke Regina with rage, but she inclined her head, ready to hear the terms. Unsurprisingly, Cora held out her potion in an almost casual manner. "Drink this, if you please, and I will not touch another hair on my dear grandson's head."

Snow snorted, drawing two dark gazes to her, before she steeled herself and said "He's not your grandson, Cora. He's not even her son. He's with his real family now, and we're going to get rid of you as soon as we can."

Regina turned abruptly, ignoring Snow, too terrified for her son to care about Snow's declaration. She's always known how the Charmings felt about her, who cares that they chose now to vocalize it? Regina would do whatever it took to save Henry, despite what they might believe. "Give me the potion and let Henry go. Now." Regina demanded, reaching her hand out.

"Regina, are you stupid? You don't know what that'll do to you!" Emma protested.

Dropping the potion delicately into her daughter's outstretched hand, Cora beamed, awaiting a truly magnificent scene.

"Actually Miss. Swan, I do. And he's worth it." Regina swung back the drink, her throat expanding and retracting as she swallowed the poison in one fell swoop.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: Hello! So, I did not lie, I am going to continue this even if it may be at a snail's pace. New job, new city, new dog, you know? Despite being busy, I've felt really inspired lately and have tons of fanfic ideas that I just need to transfer onto the computer. If any veteran writers out there have some tips to deal with procrastination, I will gladly hear you out. Anyway, please review and THANK YOU to everyone who reviewed last time. It seriously improved my mood, my outlook on the world, for like a week. You are amazing people to take time out of your day and give feedback to needy fanfic writers.

Disclaimer: I do not own OUAT, though I wish I did so that I could meet the wonderful cast and make Regina's life a little easier.

"Damn it Regina!" Emma exclaimed as she dove forward to catch the rapidly falling queen. Her eyes bulged as she stared uncomprehendingly at the unconscious brunette in her arms. With all the subtlety and grace that she had, Emma shook Regina's shoulders back and forth helplessly. Turning her head abruptly, she glared at Cora's smug, joyous face and snarled "What did you do to her?"

"You'll see soon enough, dear." Cora chuckled, ecstatic that her plan was in motion and thrilled to have her daughter's worst nightmare revealed to her. That the information would be very useful, especially once the potion wore off. Plus, it would drive a huge wedge between her daughter and her "friends." There was no way they could understand her pain, not like a mother could. Regina would turn to her for comfort and the Charmings would hold it against her henceforth and forever, placing the final nail in the coffin of peaceful coexistence in Storybrooke.

"What the hell Cora? You're sick! You're toying with your daughter to what ends? So she can hate you more?! Be more determined to get you the hell out of her and Henry's lives?"

Emma shook her head in derision before turning back to Regina, noticing as her skin became paler and her breathing grew shuddered. "Shit!" Blonde hair whipped her face as she swung around and shouted to her parents: "Get Henry out of here! He doesn't need to see this."

David nodded and began to lead Henry up the stairs which Cora had so kindly unlocked, dragging his grandson as gently as he could. "Wait! Emma! What's going to happen to her?" screamed Henry, eyes wide as he saw his mother begin to writhe and shake on the ground.

Cora giggled, enjoying the anguish in his voice. He deserved it. After all, he had rejected her darling daughter and made her a sniveling mess of a bloody heart. Once the potion took effect, Cora hoped Regina and dear Henry might meet again, as the fallout would be of epic proportions. Maybe the worst nightmare that he would reflect would involve his namesake, the late Henry Mills, or perhaps it would be his own face twisted in hatred that Regina would see. It would be fitting that her worst nightmare about her beloved son had already come to pass.

In the meantime, though, Cora was tired of the racket he was making. She needed deadly silence to enjoy every delicious second of her daughter's transformation. With a twitch of her wrist, she flung Henry and Charming up the remaining steps and shut the door definitively behind them. The clang rang throughout the crypt, establishing a tone of apprehension and in Cora's case, anticipation.

Snow looked back and forth between the shut door and Regina on the ground. Part of her wanted to grab Emma and break out, leaving Regina to her fate, whatever that may be. But it seemed irresponsible to her. This potion could have done any number of things, like multiply Regina's powers or cause her to revert back to her Evil Queen days, not that she had ever really changed much. Still, it was her job to clean up after Regina, as it had been since the moment she told Cora about the stable boy all those years ago. And maybe, a little part of her acknowledged, she cared what happened to her stepmother even after all this time. Striding across the room, Snow leaned down next to her daughter, catching Regina's head just before it was about to seize violently towards the ground. She had to admit, Regina did not look to be faring well. It surprised her that the woman's own mother had done this to her, flicking her eyes upward she watched as Cora stared at Regina in rapture, biting her lip in glee and leaning forward ever so slightly in anticipation. A scream emanating from the fallen queen tore her concentration away from Cora and Snow looked on in growing horror as one of the strongest women she knew began to rip apart at the seams.

Regina could feel every one of her nerves burning within her. In fact, burning was an understatement, they were actually being eviscerated. Her eyes were frozen open and she had no choice but to stare at Emma Swan's scared-shitless face behind the large splotches of darkness that were swarming her. Passing out would be a welcome relief, but alas her body clung to consciousness, forcing her to endure uncontrollable spasms as her muscles fought to remove themselves from her bones, waves of nausea that ripped through her, and stinging that raced across her skin just like her mother's whip. Slowly, steadily, Emma's face began to disappear. The small part of her that was still coherent wondered if that signaled an end. If any second now she would be dead or else Emma would be helping her up with a reckless swing of her arm and they'd go back to Granny's or Gold's or her own house to find a way to end her mother's terror. If she could, she would laugh at herself for her own wishful thinking. Instead, red-rimmed eyes squinted heavily, attempting to make out a face where she saw only a flesh colored blob. All at once the pain stopped as her mind grew heavy and felt … fuzzy, as if she was forgetting something. Ah, yes, Cora had mentioned this before the Charmings had shown up and taken away her chance to process the information. She drew one last shuddering breath and stared deeply into the space she knew Emma occupied. "Help me," she gasped out, abandoning her dignity, knowing that any moment she would be a slave to her cowardice anyway. A scared little princess once more.

Just like that it was over.

Emma's eyes scanned Regina's body, watching the light remaining tremors and slow tears trace down the mayor's pale cheekbones. God, she was way out of her element. She caught bad guys and stopped curses. What could she do but wait and see. What if Regina had sustained brain damage or something? What if Cora decided to kill off her own daughter and try again or something? Not that she wanted to think about Cora deciding to get busy at a time like this, especially after Regina, the most uptight, bitchy, strong as steel woman she had ever known had just begged for her help.

Swiping her thumb across Regina's tears, Emma watched as the dark, drenched eyelashes fluttered erratically. Once Regina woke up, Emma could find out what shape she was in and end her 10 minute long heart attack already. In an instant emerald green met rich brown eyes and Emma's concern shot through the roof. Regina, who had met the entirety of Storybrooke's lynch mob with haughty indifference several times over by now, had gone stock stiff, frozen in fear as her wide eyes began spilling tears with wild abandon. Damn, her problems had just gone up exponentially, Emma thought before being roughly shoved away from the fallen mayor. "Uggh, why?" Emma said as she landed harshly on her ass, her bones smacking against the concrete in a none too gentle manner.

Regina had flung herself towards the door of the crypt, shoving Mary Margeret out of the way, and bypassing her mother completely as she lurked in the shadows. Desperately, and with an undignified amount of recklessness she yanked at the doorknob and threw her body into the door when it wouldn't open.

"Regina?" Snow called, slowly moving forward with one hand raised in surrender. "We're here to help you. You don't need to be afraid, I promise." Snow smiled gently at the end of her sentence, hoping to calm her down enough to explain what exactly the potion did. Her earlier guess was definitely not correct, Regina was in no way stronger. She didn't even try to use magic to break down the door.

Unfortunately, Regina had gone from a petrified runner to a broken, sobbing mess. Her limbs seemed to give out on her and she fell into a heap on the floor, muttering unintelligibly. Snow and Emma gradually got closer until their presence made Regina fling her eyes upward and plead directly to Snow White. "Please, please, your majesty, you don't understand! I don't belong here! I don't wish to be here, I can't be with you! I can't!"

Snow's eyebrows raised to meet her hairline and her mouth popped open to form a little surprised "O."

"I never intended to marry you, my mother made me! Please don't make me continue this farce! I cannot live with it! I cannot stand to lie in bed with you and -" suddenly, she cut herself off and arched backwards, as if she had been struck… or as if someone were holding her by her throat. Gasping as an invisible hand held her hostage, Regina's eyes stared deep into Snow White's, who flinched when Regina's head swung sideways, struck by a phantom hand. Panting, Regina clutch her cheek and shook violently. With a meek, wavering voice, she amended herself, "Please forgive me for my insolence, you are a kind and generous husband, your majesty."

Just as quickly as she had latched onto Snow's face, Regina's eyes roved over Emma's face and instantly another scene began to play out. "I'm sorry, Rumplestiltskin. I can't do it. I can't kill something innocent, I'm not like my mother. I never want to be like her." Her tears still ran down her cheeks and her chest pumped in and out erratically as she struggled to speak while holding back sobs.

Emma sought to reason with her, maybe talk her out of whatever nightmare she was reliving. "Hey, I know you're not like your mother. She was evil and merciless, okay? You're not her." If anything, Regina's demeanor grew more panicked, and she quickly shot back, "No! I want to learn! I am not incompetent! I can learn how to do magic, I don't care what it costs!" She shoved her hand forward, her fingers flexing mightily, before she yanked her hand back and seemed to present an invisible heart to Emma, who stared back at her in alarm.

Regina's eyes stared right through her, taking in her shocked expression as criticism and pleading with her "Please, I'll do it again! To anyone! Name it and I will do it! I have to escape my life!" Backtracking, Emma reached forward, grabbed Regina's arms and searched her face intently before telling her: "No, Regina. You need to stop. This isn't real. You already escaped that life, you need to come back to us, back to your son, Henry. Remember him?"

Regina jerked back her arms and nodded. "Yes, of course. I have to commit myself to dark magic to be happy. Truly understand the deeds that I do, not just do them carelessly." Looking down at her own chest, Regina grimaced as she brought her hand up to her breast as reached in. Stretching out of her chest, a glowing red heart, coated in a black dusting, emerged. With a squeeze of her fingers, Regina forced herself to double over in pain Her mouth wide open as a silent scream passed through. "Stop!" Emma shouted, diving forward in an attempt to wrestle away Regina's heart before she crushed it into dust. Regina allowed the heart to leave her hands, watching Emma intently with red rimmed eyes before asking in a small voice. "Are you going to kill me?" Emma's brow furrowed, shocked and confused the Mayor Mills could possibly sound as small and weak as she did right now. "No…" she answered softly, pushing the heart back into Regina's chest.

Dark eyelashes fluttered in confusion before the trauma of the potion and her visions seemed to catch up with her. Emma and a shell shocked Snow moved forward to catch Regina as she fainted. A huff of breath left the saviour as the chamber finally quieted and she met her mother's worried eyes.

"Well," started Cora, "That was interesting to say the least." She seemed uncomfortable, which was an odd look for her. She had been smug and practically joyous before Regina's day-terrors had began. A generous person might even say she looked a bit sick or regretful. She recovered quickly. With a newfound grin, she turned to Snow White and drawled "Daddy wasn't quite the gentlemen he seemed to be, was he?"

A quick irritation flashed onto Snow's face and she opened her mouth to defend her father: "My father was a great-" She cut herself off and slowly turned her head to Regina's prone body. This was the first time she had ever questioned her father's character, but if what Regina had been enacting moments ago was true, then she didn't know her father as well as she thought she did. "Maybe not." Snow agreed, piercing Cora with her stare and daring her to say more. She had sold her daughter to the king, after all, so whatever happened to Regina during the course of their marriage was also Cora's fault.

Cora inclined her head in acknowledgement. Of all the terrors in her daughter's life, she had not expected Leopold to be one of her worst nightmares. Truthfully, a big part of her believed she would be her daughter's worst nightmare, and that would have really spoiled the plan. Instead, she had gotten exactly want she wanted, but did not find herself feeling joyful. Cora was coming to the realization that her daughter's unhappiness was truthfully her own fault, not weakness or love. She had forced her daughter to marry a violent, controlling man old enough to be her grandfather. Swallowing this thought with distaste, Cora realized that Regina's words earlier had not been melodramatic or exaggerated in the least. It seemed that her early twenties were genuinely the worst times of her life. And she also knew that this was just the beginning. In the past it had taken her victims weeks to be broken down enough to see past the visions and learn to trust her. Given the fact that her daughter was a world champion in stubbornness and that Cora herself had done many evils to the girl, it would likely take nothing short of a miracle to reach the real Regina. She also knew now that she didn't want to do it alone. Just the ten minutes of hysterics had made strange feelings bubble up within her uncomfortably. She couldn't imagine weeks of her daughter's tearful, distraught face screaming at her about how she had ruined her life. Because unlike the real unaffected Regina, she could trust the potioned one to be brutally honest about her agony. Before she could push aside her guilt and continue as planned, a shred of humanity tore at the empty place in Cora's chest, pushed past the cobwebs, and whispered to her. Nodding, she prepared to right her wrongs.


	3. Chapter 3

Hi there! Here's the next chapter! Hope you like it :)

Disclaimer: I don't own Once Upon a Time or the characters.

Cora cleared her throat uncomfortably. The emotional speech to prove her intent to help wasn't coming out of her mouth quite as smoothly as she had hoped. Too much practice being evil, she supposed. "Alright, so I know that this whole, um, breakdown, that we just witnessed was technically my fault-"

A snort of derision escaped Emma, "Technically, my ass!"

"Yes, alright, it _was_ my fault. My point is, I have reevaluated my position. I no longer wish for my daughter to suffer the effects of the potion." Cora bit out, her face becoming flushed as embarrassment reared its ugly head. She hated having to ask for help. She hated to admit she was wrong. In fact, she hated this whole situation and she wished she could go back in time to stop herself from entering it. Hmm, wait a minute, that thought had some merit.

"Just like that?" Snow asked, her face filled with suspicion. Not that Cora hasn't given the girl reason. The last time she'd had an emotional revelation about her daughter in front of Snow, it had been a ruse. A trick to get the child to admit what she knew about Regina and Daniel. Cora would have her work cut out for her in proving her good will.

"My plan worked perfectly, Snow White. If I got rid of you two, my daughter would be putty in my hands. Do you understand? Instead, I am asking for your assistance in reversing this. Unless of course, you'd like Regina to go on like this for weeks on end? I'm sure young Henry would love to see his mother like this?"

Once Henry's name was mentioned, Snow and Emma shared a quick worried glance. He still deeply loved his mother, after all. He'd begged Emma to protect her once everyone regained their memories and he cared for her no matter how entrenched he was in the idea of good versus evil.

"I should mention that Regina will relive the worst memories of her life anytime she sees a face other than mine. Even Henry's will provoke terror." Cora informed, watching as the mother-daughter duo silently communicated something. She and Regina had never achieved that level of closeness, and that was Cora's fault. She had pushed her daughter away to keep her emotions grounded. Emotions were reckless and got you in trouble. Like when she fell for a palace gardener because she thought he was a prince. Or when she began to care for Rumplestiltskin and had to rip out her own heart to betray him and marry Henry Sr.

Love may not be _Regina's_ weakness, per say, but it certainly was _Cora's_.

They must have decided to trust her, albeit at an arm's length. Emma's stony eyes met Cora's. "So how do we reverse it?"

"I suggest you get her to a place where she can't see anyone, first. That way we spare her any more visions."

"The interrogation room at the station could work. Two way glass, so we can see her but she can't see us. Plus, we've got the speaker system set up in there. Will she get a vision if she hears us? Or does she specifically have to see someone?" Emma asked.

"She must see your face. And she won't recognize your voice, her mind is only 19 after all."

"Okay then, to the station it is. Think she'll sleep through a car ride? Or maybe we should blindfol-" Emma started before she was covered in a purple mist and suddenly smacked into her desk at the precinct. "Ohh…" She groaned, cradling her knee before looking up at Cora with a glare. "Thanks." She snarked before turning to lead them down the hall. Cora carried Regina's prone form with a cloud of magic and followed the blonde to the interrogation room.

She gently laid her daughter on the table, leaning down to press a kiss to her forehead before exiting the room swiftly. She did not want Regina to wake up with others in the room. Once Emma and Snow had closed the door, Cora watched as the sheriff turned on the cameras, speaker system, and lights. "Okay, so, when she wakes up, we'll just tell her what's going on and that we're planning on solving it. Hopefully that'll keep her relaxed. I mean, this Regina doesn't exactly seem argumentative, anyway." Emma rambled, clearly grasping for straws. "Hey, what are we going to do to fix this anyway? Go to Gold?"

"No." Cora shot down quickly. She was not interested in seeing the imp. Plus, there was nothing he could do to help anyway. This was a potion of her invention that he had no clue about. "He can't help us. I invented this potion and I never shared it with anyone, even him. We're on our own for this one."

"Great!" Emma announced sarcastically. "I don't suppose there's some kind of magical pill or laxative that can just undo this easily?"

"Obviously not, dear, otherwise I wouldn't be here. I never needed an antidote for this potion, so I never created one. It will take some research and experimentation. Most importantly, it will take time. I need you to watch over her while I come up with a solution. Keep people away from her and ensure that she stays in there at all costs."

"Oh really? We babysit while you're off on your own doing who knows what? I don't think so. I'm coming with you." Emma declared, receiving a shocked "What?" and "Excuse me?" respectively. "I have magic, I can help. More importantly, I can make sure you're not going back on your word."

"Very well, little Snow can watch over step-mummy then. Think you can handle it, dear? If I come back with a perfect reversal potion only to find she's gone missing on your watch, Charming and Emma might encounter some nightmares of their own. Understand?"

"Yes, of course." Snow agreed reluctantly. Truth be told, she didn't know if she could handle it. It was like torture watching Regina react to her visions. Each one spoke of entrapment and despair. They forced her to confront the very grim reality that Regina was pressured and pushed into the evil deeds she'd done. The line between good and bad was becoming uncomfortably blurry for Snow's tastes. But she was not a child anymore. She could be trusted to protect Regina _this time_.

"We best be off then. I want this taken care of as soon as possible. Being around you hero types gives me indigestion." Cora ordered, motioning for Emma to get closer.

"We'll be back as soon as we can. Here's the key to the room. Press this button to talk over the speakers." Emma instructed, squeezing her mother's hand before walking over to Cora and disappearing with a haze of violet.

"Okay, just you and me, Regina." Snow spoke aloud, attempting to calm her nerves. She watched Regina's sleeping form through the glass. Looking at her like this, you almost wouldn't know something was wrong. Of course, the Mayor of Storybrooke wouldn't be laying sprawled out on a table like this any other day, but still. Her face was calm, and her eyes were closed peacefully. Her eyes were perhaps the most disturbing part of this whole experience. Regina normally had incredible control of her facial features. As a child, Snow had never suspected her step-mother was anything other than loving. In Storybrooke during the curse, Mary Margaret was always impressed by the Mayor's ability to keep a perfect poker face no matter the circumstance. But now? Now anytime Regina was awake, her eyes were bouncing between every negative emotion known to mankind at breakneck speed.

Those eyes were, for once, totally and 100% honest. Instead of feeling relieved, Snow felt sick. She had never realized how much Regina hid from the world. How much pain she's endured. It makes her want to apologize over and over again.

Instead, she lets a few well-deserved tears fall and waits for Regina to wake up. When she finally does, Snow's tears are long gone. In fact, she exhausted herself so much that she'd fallen right asleep. With her head draped over the desk and her elbow barely pushing the speaker button, Snow gave a gentle snore that woke Regina with a start.

Bracing herself on the table, Regina examined the room around her, wondering if maybe the King had locked her in a strange new dungeon. Suddenly, another snore rang through the room. Whipping her head around to look for the source, she called out with a wavering voice "Snow?"

She regrets it immediately as a loud screech fills the room, causing her to slam her hands to her ears, before a crackly voice answers back. "Regina? You recognize me?"

Perplexed, Regina responds, "Yes, of course. Why wouldn't I? You do sound a bit different. Are you sick?"

"No, no. Nothing like that," Snow responds, unsure of how to explain. Luckily, Regina moves on to something else.

"Where are you? I don't see you?"

"Oh, I'm on the other side of the glass. You're not supposed to see my face. Or anyone's face really." Snow supplied, trying to be helpful.

"I see." Regina choked out, figuring that this was some clever new punishment cooked up by Leopold. Really, it was entirely in character of him, especially letting Snow see her like this. He could never deny his darling daughter, what would he care that his wife was mortified to be seen this way? Broken and powerless. Nevertheless, she tried to get Snow to help her.

"Snow, dear, is there any way you can convince your father to let me out? I really - I really don't like this room." She practically begged, rising and walking to the mirror. Pressing a hand up against it, she imagined her young step-daughter on the other side. Conjuring up a loving smile, she aimed her eyes where she assumed Snow would be.

"I would appreciate it dearly. We could go and pick some flowers in the garden, if you'd like?" Regina offered, sweetening up the deal. Lately, she did anything she could to get away from the princess. Pretending to be busy with court or her Queenly duties.

On the other side of the glass, tears had returned to Snow's eyes. She watched Regina smile through the glass, looking around Snow's stomach instead of her face.

_She thinks I'm eleven_, Snow realized. _She thinks I'm eleven and that father locked her up._

She had to correct her, but she found it incredibly difficult. "I'd love that." Escaped her mouth before she could stop it.

Regina latched onto her words and increased her bribe. "I'll take you down to the stables. We can see if Buttercup and Rocinante are up for a race? I'll warn you, Ro won't go easy on Buttercup just because she's a royal horse." Regina teased warmly. In her heart, though, she felt cold. This was all just a part of life. Building a relationship with a girl who she'd rather see dead than giggling on a horse. Unfortunately, more often than not, Snow was a lifeline in the castle. When Snow was around, Leopold was jovial and more forgiving. He groped his wife less and left her alone more often. A crucial point to maintaining her sanity involved staying glued to Snow's side as often as possible.

Snow's heart tore as she watched her step-mother attempt to bribe her. If she really had been eleven, this would have caught her hook, line, and sinker. There was nothing that she wanted more than a mother at that age. So much so that she was willfully blind to Regina's unhappiness. How could she have missed the dead look in the woman's eyes for so long?

"I'm really sorry, Regina. You have to stay in there a bit longer. My father doesn't know you're here though. You're safe." Snow informed her, attempting to comfort Regina with the knowledge that Leopold wasn't around.

If anything, that confused Regina all the more. "What does that mean, Snow? Why am I here, then? Has the castle been seized?" She asked in a rapid fire.

Snow attempted to backtrack. "No, no. Umm, you're safe. We're all safe. Well, sort of. What I mean is: you can't see my face for your safety. You drank a potion that makes people look terrifying to you." There, that was a pretty apt explanation, right?

"I'm confused. Why would I take a potion like that?" Regina asked, her brow scrunched up in thought. "How do I know you're really Snow if I can't see your face?" She brought up, suddenly suspicious of Snow's identity. "Show me yourself, and I'll decide if you're really so terrifying." She ordered.

"Regina, no, that's a bad idea. Last time you saw me, you _did not_ react well. Just relax, we're working on a solution. Just sit tight."

"What the hell does that mean, Snow? You're eleven! Who are you working on a solution with? You said your father wasn't behind this."

"Your mother is helping us. Don't worry, she really wants to help you this time!" Snow confessed.

The breath was knocked out of Regina's lungs as she realized that meant Cora had somehow messed with her head with a potion and was planning on doing so _again_. Not only that, Snow was an integral cog in her mother's machine _again_.

She refused to go along with this madness. She was getting out of this cell with or without Snow's help. "Rumplestiltskin?!" She called, pushing her energy and willpower into the words.

"Wait! Regina, no!" Snow shouted uselessly.

"Rumplestiltskin!"

A true smile crossed Regina's face as she felt a rush of magic behind her. Puffs of black smoke engulfed the room, obscuring the mirror's clarity.  
"Hello, dearie. I charge extra for house calls." a chipper voice said behind the smiling queen.


End file.
